1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable diapers, and more particularly to a disposable diaper with an integrated protective cup for use on a recently circumcised baby boy to minimize direct and incidental pressure on the baby's penis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contemporary medicine has recognized the need for pain management for infants and young children who are yet unable to communicate. In particular, the need for pain management is now widely recognized for baby boys undergoing a circumcision, a procedure performed on approximately 80% of all baby boys. Yet, despite the pain and tenderness associated with circumcision, disposable diapers used on post circumcision baby boys do not protect against direct or incidental pressure on the surgical site, namely, the circumcised penis. Instead, these diapers lie directly over the surgical site, thereby causing undue irritation, pressure, and ultimately increased pain levels. Thus, a need exists for a post circumcision diaper that does not lie directly over the surgical site, but that does protect the surgical site from incidental contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,584, issued on Jan. 7, 1975 to A. M. Johnson, teaches a diaper for a male baby that has a detachable urine absorbing container and an opening through which the baby's penis is positioned prior to insertion into the container. However, because the baby's penis must be inserted through a hole in the diaper, use of the device is needlessly complex. Additionally, with the detachable urine container, the device is expensive to manufacture relative to traditional disposable diapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,316, issued on Feb. 19, 1985 to J. A. Damico, describes a disposable garment for use as an incontinence brief. Although the device bears some resemblance to the present invention, it is not useful for protecting a baby boy's penis from incidental contact, nor does it avoid direct contact with the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,835, issued on Dec. 13, 1988 to B. Elias, discloses a urinary male diaper that is tubular in shape to fit directly onto a male penis. Although the device addresses problems associated with involuntary urinary discharge, it is not useful as a post circumcision diaper for baby boys.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,011, issued on Jun. 17, 2003 to B. Jennings-Spring, shows a circumcision/penile dressing that fits on the distal end of a penis for hygienic purposes. However, because the device essentially is a sleeve bandage, it is not useful as a diaper.
Other patents teaching incontinence diapers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,853 issued on Dec. 24, 1991 to T. L. Bryant (male incontinence diaper); U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,659 issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to E. H. Sherrod et al. (incontinence article for males); U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,381 issued on Dec. 30, 1997 to A. M. Cottenden (male incontinence device); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,618,279 and 5,716,350 issued on Apr. 8, 1997 and Feb. 10, 1998, respectively, to R. T. Ryan (medical protection device for males); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,799 issued on Sep. 22, 1998 to E. Slater (diaper for a male wearer).
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 297,274 issued on Apr. 22, 1884 to C. H. Levy (catamenial sack); U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,500 issued on Apr. 24, 1963 to O. A. Bardy (hygienic receptacle for undergarments); U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,911 issued on May 20, 1964 to L. D. Barr (infant garment); and U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2003/0028161, published on Feb. 6, 2003 (non-intrusive urine collection apparatus) teach devices that are not useful as a diaper.
Consequently, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Therefore, a post circumcision diaper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.